


Something About You

by Severina



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Genre: comm: talking_muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about the way you look at me, like I’m the reason you’re behind those flimsy bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's "talking_muses" community  
> Prompt: Begin a ficlet with "There's something about the way you..."

There’s something about the way you look at me, like I’m the reason you’re behind those flimsy bars. Like it’s my fault. Like I’m going to be the death of you.

Like you’re scared.

There’s something about the way I find excuses to visit the security office. Something about the way you shut Bart down on my first visit, the first and only time that he tried to open his schoolboy mouth. You don’t know that I’ve heard much worse; done much worse. But if you did, I don’t think you’d care.

There’s something about the way you smell, the way you move, the way you speak. The way you look at me.

There’s something about you that makes me feel young and fresh and clean.

There’s something about us. Something that scares me, too.


End file.
